Drunken Russia
Drunken Russia http://images.wikia.com/cybernations/images/thumb/e/e3/ROCKcrest.png/161px-ROCKcrest.png “R.O.C.K. Coat of Arms” http://cybernations.net/images/flags/Tuvalu.png “R.O.C.K. Flag of Peace” http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v601/AKS74/airborne_full.jpg "R.O.C.K. Flag of War" Official International Nation Information Drunken Russia is a very large and older nation at 194 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Drunken Russia work diligently to produce Coal and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Drunken Russia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Drunken Russia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Drunken Russia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Drunken Russia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Drunken Russia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography : Official Name: Drunken Russia : Location: 41.2965, -84.3582 :: Centered on NW Ohio : Area of influence: 774.798 sq. miles :Bordering Cyber Nations: :* Unknown : Terrain: The nation of Drunken Russia includes numerous rivers and other areas of terrain. Numerous rivers flow through Drunken Russia, notably the Maumee, Auglaize, Miami, and Ohio Rivers. Drunken Russia also extends into parts of the Appalachian Mountain Range. To the north are the rolling hills, farmlands, and countryside. To the south of Drunken Russia, the land becomes more mountainous, with farmland, hills, and plains mixed in. Although not part of the government's sphere of influence, the land claimed by the various Indian tribes in the region throughout history is claimed by the People as the Sacred Lands of the Drunken Indians. : Climate Lying in the humid continental zone, Drunken Russia has a generally temperate climate. Winters are and summers mild in the eastern highlands. : 'Natural hazards' Various mountain ranges, weather, and possibility of passeds and roads becoming unpassable and airports shut down. :Environmental Issues :* Inadequate supplies of food if weather does not cooperate for farming :* Occasional Droughts :* Spring and Summer tornado watches on throughout most of region :* Occasional severe thunderstorms, sometimes with large hail, heavy downpours, and extremely high winds. :* Year round possibility of river flooding :* Winter blizzards :* High sustained winds :* Quick changing weather Natural Resources : Land Use: tourism, agriculture, timber, hunting & fishing, mining : Arable Land: arable land: 19.9% (est.) :: permanent crops: 51.5% (est.) : Major Crops: Corn, Soybeans, Soft Red Winter Wheat, Hay, Oat : Livestock: Cattle, Milk Cow, Hog, Sheep : Game: Large Game: Whitetail Deer, :: Small Game: Rabbit, Hare, Squirrel :: Fish (Bass, Crappie, Catfish, Walleye, Pike, Muskie, Panfish), :: Birds (Turkey, Duck, Goose, Pheasant, Dove, Quail, Grouse) : Minerals: Aluminum, Beryllium, Cement, Common clay, :: Crushed stone, Dimension limestone, Dimension sandstone, :: Dimension stone, Ferroalloys, Fire clay, Gypsum, :: Synthetic gypsum, Industrial sand, Lime, Manganese dioxide, :: Peat, Perlite, Sulfur (oil), Salt, :: Construction sand and gravel, Silicon metal, :: Steel, Titanium metal, Vermiculite : Timber Walnut]], White Oak, Red Oak, Cherry, Hard Maple, :: Soft Maple]], Ash, Yellow Poplar, Basswood, :: Hickory, Pine, Other Economy Socialist The economy of Drunken Russia can be described as Socialist. It is the philosophy of the Drunken Russian citizens that the primary purpose of government is the social welfare of ‘’all’‘ of its citizens, then the social welfare of outside citizens and nations in need, and then government spending. Much of the government is concerned with the cultivation and distribution of food, water, health and medicine, housing, and education. This is where all of the trading of Drunken Roubles go. Private enterprise, contrary to the U.N. reports is not discouraged, but works primarily on a barter system. While it is not illegal for citizens to privately own land, it is common occurance for the government to provide housing side-by-side with privately constructed houses. : Human Development Index (HDI): TBD * Income Tax: ~28% * Tech: Developing People and Population General * Population: 253 * Capital: Hayden * Ruler: none (council of matrons and elders) * Age Structure: TBD * Population Growth Rate: TBD * Gender Ratio: 142:111 (Female:Males) * Infant Mortality Rate: TBD * Life Expectancy: 82 * Ethnic Groups: Yvian, Native American, various Cyber Nations refugees primarily of Caucasian, Scandanavian, French, Russian, and German origin * Religions: Yvian (reported as Judaism by Cyber Nations), Old Earth Roman Catholic, Baptist, Jewish, Morman, other Christian * Languages: Official Languages: Yvian, English. Others: Respective Native languages * Literacy: 87.01% Category: Nations category: Nations of North America Category:Yellow team